Devil May Cry - The Good Old Days
by MyBloodyRobbin
Summary: Although Dante and Vergil don't remember much of their past, some of the stuff that happened could never be forgotten and now the memories come flooding back in this life story . With periodic insights into important times in the brothers lives, this story could certainly get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Dante's hair stood up in all directions as his sweaty body finally fell motionless. He poked vergil in the back with his wooden sword again. "Bam! your dead." he shouts, once again beating vergil in their play fight. "That's not fair!" whined vergil for the fiftieth time that day. "You always use that same move every time," he groaned. "The one where you block, dodge left, spin and punch me in the kidney with the butt of the sword. I bet you wouldn't win every time if you didn't use that move." "Shut up" Dante grins in triumph. "Your just jealous that i'm a winner and your a loser," Dante drawled, with obvious joy in winding up his brother. "Am Not!" vergil denied but the look on his face showed how uncertain he was and how much Dante's words really hurt.

"Boys! Lunch" Eva cried at the top of her lungs. As much as she loved the designs and contours of the house it really was too big for their little family of four. However it was a necessary precaution. She knew what had to be done, she knew the risks. And although she didn't like to say it out loud, she felt that she had ruined Sparda's life and also her children's future.

Suddenly her two adorable boys burst into the kitchen clamoring at her legs like puppy's. Well at least her children had a healthy appetite. "Vergil?! What have you done to your hair? it was lovely and clean and white this morning and now look at it. Mucky as the ground." she complained. "It wasn't my fault!" he whined again. "Dante kept pushing me to the ground all the time." he replied sulkily, glowering at Dante who only grinned like a cheshire cat. "Well in future, Dante keep your hands to yourself please and vergil, don't let him bully you. Here have a cookie." Eva said passing the cookie jar to vergil. "But that's not fair!" Dante complained. "he was overreacting, it was only a little push and it was only once." Dante glared at vergil in unfairness and sunk into silence after seeing the triumphant look on his brothers face. Although vergil may be weak in body he certainly made up for it in cunning, Dante thought.

After lunch Dante had gone away to their bedroom and vergil was left wandering the gardens alone. It wasn't fair. Dante always won their fights and never once had he even been that bothered about it but they were growing up now. vergil needed to step things up a gear. he knew his strengths: cunning, deceit, merciless, however it wasn't enough with Dante. he was always one step ahead. vergil would find a way to beat his brother at something, he needed to for his own confidence.

Early evening came around rather fast, Eva noticed. She put it down to the weather plus the fact that they were in the human world. Time went faster than where she had come from. Sparda sat in his usual armchair reading the paper. It was a very rare sight indeed to see him out of the study these days and to be quite honest she had never been permitted to enter the place. Sparda was always in there for long stretches of time and she dread to think what kind of things he'd been doing or plotting.

"MUMMY! MUMMY! MUMMY!" vergil screamed as he came bounding into the main living room. "Look what i made mummy." he said, thrusting a mass of paper and glue in her face. Friday was craft night when vergil would make things out of anything he could find. Dante was never interested in that kind of thing, he was more like his father, more interested in fighting and plotting dastardly plans. She took hold of the glue filled mass and slowly brought it towards her so as not to break it. That had happened before. Vergil had spent hours making a lolly pop stick house, he brought it to his mother for her approval and she had accidentally destroyed it. It was easily fixed but Eva had felt horrible for days after.

"What is it vergil?" she asked quietly. One could never really tell with vergil's inventions, sometimes it could look like a house but it was actually a motorbike. "It's a bird mummy." vergil said with a somewhat patronizing tone. Eva looked at him disapprovingly. "Sorry mummy." he muttered looking contrite. Eva smiled once more. "Well its very good honey." she replied handing it back to him. "Why don't you go show daddy?" she asked. Vergil hesitated. Vergil was wary of Sparda, although he was his father, he gave off an air that said you didn't want to mess with him and vergil was a little frightened of it.

Sparda looked up hearing his name although he was a bit of a workaholic he knew he needed to try and repair his family life. Unfortunately he didn't know how. He didn't know how to deal with children, he didn't know how to talk to them. Eva had scolded him on more than one occasion for saying the wrong thing. He thought it was inability to communicate but then why was he so readable to Eva?

Vergil looked at his father warily and slowly walked over to his chair. As if offering up some sacrifice to a deity he bowed his head after stretching to give Sparda his bird. Sparda took it slowly and put on his glasses for an inspection. He quickly shot a look at Eva that was quite obviously a plea for help. No help came as she game him a small thumbs up. it was up to him it seemed to give the seven year old some kind of praise that didn't sound fake. "well vergil..." he said in his gravely tone. "It seems that this bird..." Vergil waited for the criticism he knew would come. He could never do anything right by his father even though he loved him so much. "... has no faults." Sparda continued. Vergil was shocked but the smile that found it's way to his face showed how happy he was to finally have done something right.


	2. Chapter 2

* Eight years later*

Dante's p.o.v

Dante came out of the shower, glanced at the mirror on the wall and stopped. He stood transfixed as he examined his naked body in the mirror, devoid of clothes and dripping wet. He had filled out recently (in all areas) and had needed to get bigger clothing for everything. To him it was a big hassle but his mother got so emotional when he said he needed new stuff. "My baby boy's growing up!" she had wailed.

Suddenly the bathroom door burst open and almost shattered against the wall. Vergil stood in the doorway taking in the scene and all its glory. "Oh... sorry" he said sulkily before replacing the bathroom door. Vergil was really moody recently Dante thought. Everything he did was always so full of anger. Although he himself had received rather a lot of praise from both his parents recently. Maybe he was just jealous? Dante shivered and remembered that he had no clothes on. He quickly got dressed in a white t-shirt and black jeans that showed off (as he thought) his rather cute ass.

Descending the staircase and entering the dining room, Dante puzzled over his brothers recent change of attitude. He knew that Vergil had always been very different from him and that there was no way they would ever be the same but he still couldn't work out what was wrong. They had never been especially close but he was still his brother and he did care about him even if he didn't want to admit it out loud. As he sat down for dinner, Vergil walked in looking as sulky as ever. Maybe it was just a front. Maybe he was just feeling little under the weather and was trying to be all tough about it? Who could tell with Vergil?

Vergil's p.o.v

I walked into the dining room to find Dante looking at me curiously, like he was scanning me with his eyes and although it was nice to have his attention for once, i looked away from him and sat down in my usual chair across from the boy wonder. All through dinner he kept giving me what he thought were covert glances but I could see them a mile away. He really needed to work on his sneak skills. Wait. Does this mean that I'm finally better at something than Dante? Could it be true? I smiled to myself at this realization and gave myself a small moment of emotion before I reigned it back in again. I couldn't have my image ruined by a stray moment of emotion. That would ruin everything.

I had noticed some small things recently. Small things that no one else would notice. All his clothes had gotten bigger and I mean all of them (even his boxers) and he tended to shower every day before dinner. That was odd. He never used to do that before. Also other things had gotten bigger... on Dante's person. When i accidentally saw him in the bathroom earlier I didn't fail to take in the view. His whole body has become more muscular than it was and although it's a bit weird to think... I kind of like it. He's really quite hot now. His big muscular arms, his 6-pack even his cute ass which he constantly taunts me with using that same damn pair of jeans. I know I shouldn't really be thinking this about my own brother but i can't stop. Everything he does is so erotic. That's why I have been more moody than usually, i admit i have been but it's to cover up the fact that I'm feeling so damn horny all the time. What should I do? What can I do? I can hardly just go up to him and say that I find my own brother hot! Maybe i should tell mum. But what if it's not right? What if mum hates me for it? I can't just stop doing something I've done for the past 6 months. Bad habits die hard. Maybe I'll wait until the time is right...

Eva's p.o.v

"I'm worried about Vergil, Sparda." Eva sighed as they sat down in their lounge. "He's been acting really strange recently and I'm starting to wonder if there's something funny going on." she glanced at Sparda for support and he looked back at her. "mm, I'm afraid i can't really tell you what it means love maybe he's just growing up?" he replied. "Oh it doesn't matter", she sighed, defeated. Maybe she would have to go and talk to Vergil herself. Mum on son. That would maybe work.

With this in mind she stood from her chair and made her way up the stairs to the boy's room. Dante was probably long gone but Vergil somehow managed to stay up all hours of the night and still look as fresh as a daisy in a newly sprung field. The moment of truth approached and Eva wondered what repercussions her little chat might have.

The early morning light made Eva feel tired. She had been up most of the night worrying about Vergil. This wasn't doing her or Sparda much good as her distress was affecting him. There was no cure for the illness she had. Worry. The only answer was to talk to Vergil but how do you approach a subject like that? You can't just say, "Oh Vergil, I think you've been acting really strange lately, is everything ok?" Eva rolled in bed once more as restless as ever. This was such a difficult time for him she knew. He was growing up so fast, maybe Dante needed to spend more time with him? She would talk to Vergil first. She didn't want to end up doing the wrong thing.

Vergil's p.o.v.

Oh the torture. It's been only a few days since my last diary entry and things are only getting worse. And it doesn't help that Dante sleeps in the same room as me. Mum is getting worried recently and although I'm not sure I think it's about me. I don't like being the cause of her stress but there's not much I can do under these particular circumstances. I don't think Dante has suspected anything yet, my covert glances have not been noticed but each time I look at him I'm only torturing myself. I want what I can't have and that really annoys me. I'm no spoilt brat but I always find a way to get what I want and in this particular case... the planning may take a while.

Dante's p.o.v.

Vergil is such an idiot. He thinks I haven't noticed his little covert glances at me. And to be quite frank, it's really starting to bug me. Why doesn't he just do it already? I know he wants to. When I was in the bathroom yesterday I remembered that incident when Vergil burst in. Thinking back his eyes were very wandering. Since that realization, I've noticed that he looks at me all the time. I never noticed before but now that I have it's really bugging me. Maybe he just needs a little push in the right direction... I think I can maybe think of something.

I'm down in the drawing room and Vergil's just come in. What do i do? I'm still not finished with the planning. It's harder than I thought. He's sat next to me now. Out of the whole of the drawing room he chooses here... on the sofa... with me... maybe the plans not finished but when opportunity knocks...

Dante scooted infinitesimally closer to Vergil. Vergil noticed. He also moved closer. The two boys were getting closer and closer until their forearms were touching. They both stopped. Dante looked at Vergil. This was it. It was now or never.


	3. Chapter 3

Their faces grew closer as the tension in the air thickened. The smell of each boy's breath hitting the other with that minty toothpaste smell that left one weak at the knees. The plump lips of Dante's chiselled mouth and Vergil's rather feminine cutesy lips came together with surprising forcefulness. And it was then in that moment that the boys realised their passion for each other. Their tongues playing an intricate dance that went on for ever and ever. As Dante pulled away slowly, Vergil was left gobsmacked at what had just happened. He was ready to jump his sexy brother's bones right there and then. Dante's eyes were glimmering with passion at his brother. Those deep hazel brown eyes were asking for it but the climactic scene was ended abruptly when Eva waltzed into the room.

Eva's pov.

As I walked into the drawing room both of my sons were red cheeked and flustered. Had they been wrestling again? No, she'd seen that kind of redness of the cheeks in her own face many a time, that same glimmer in the eye that was the tell-tale sign of passion. That dark carnal passion that was love, and not the brotherly kind.

Dante rose to leave as I sat down in the armchair across from them. "Oh no you don't young man, sit back down." she was not happy.

Vergil's pov.

As mum sat down in that old armchair I knew things would not go well. Dante had rose to leave and she had placated him with that tone in her voice. Oh crap. Had she seen us? Had we been caught out? All these thoughts at the same time made me dizzy and that was not what I needed right now. As Dante perched himself on the sofa again (further away from me this time) mum took the opportunity to give us the once over. The dishevelled clothing, the flustered faces, surely she would guess. She must know. I had convinced myself she knew and she hadn't said a word yet. She leaned forward and placed her elbows on her knees. That scary look on her face softened slightly and her next words were surprising. "What would you have done if your father had seen you?" She asked with an unimpressed face that was obviously trying to be angry but the hilarity of the situation overwhelmed her and a small smirk took its place.

(sorry i'ts short but it was too good an oppertunity to miss will do an extra lonc chapter next to make up for it :)


End file.
